


Talking You Down

by A_Cloudy_Day_In_AU_Hell



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Brainwashing?? Kinda??, F in the chat for Gold and Silver yikes, Feelin cute might make it into a series later idk, Gun Violence, I repeat DO NOT ACCEPT, If Lack offers you water do not accept, Lack is a dick, Oh hey look I got a beta reader for once, Poisoning, Rating bc of swearing, So if that's not your thing then sorry I guess??, open-ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Cloudy_Day_In_AU_Hell/pseuds/A_Cloudy_Day_In_AU_Hell
Summary: Prompt by is-a-prompt on Tumblr"Silver, please don't do this." Gold gave the redhead across from him as pleading a look as he could manage. Silver shook his head."I'm sorry, but I can't have you 'saving the day' again. You don't understand, there's something much bigger happening here. You're fighting against the greater good." He didn't quite meet Gold's eyes, like he'd been doing--or rather, like he hadn't been doing for the past week. Shit."I'm not the one torturing people," Gold shot back. Silver recoiled, genuine hurt flashing in his grey eyes for a moment before becoming cold, hard, and determined again."I know and I love you for that. That's why I can't tell you the whole truth."In which Silver is a very misguided villain and Gold just wants to help him out.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Talking You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey I actually got someone to beta read this! yourlittlesylveon is an amazing person and you should go support her and check out her work!! :3
> 
> Enjoy the fic! And let me know if you'd like a prequel or continuation! I'm starting to get pretty attached to this so I might do it regardless but if you want to see it let me know!! I have the motivation of a starfish otherwise, so peer pressure me please lmao

"Silver, please don't do this." Gold gave the redhead across from him as pleading a look as he could manage. Silver shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have you 'saving the day' again. You don't understand, there's something much bigger happening here. You're fighting against the greater good." He didn't quite meet Gold's eyes, like he'd been doing--or rather, like he _hadn't_ been doing for the past week. _Shit_.

"I'm not the one torturing people," Gold shot back. Silver recoiled, something that could have been guilt or hurt flashing in his grey eyes for a moment before becoming cold, hard, and determined again.

"I know, and I love you for that. That's why I can't tell you the whole truth." Gold struggled against his handcuffs--how the hell did Silver get ahold of these, anyway?!--and glared at Silver. "The fuck's that supposed to mean?! Silv, you're not making sense!" he whined. 

Silver gave a sort of dry snort. "Look who's talking."

"Oh, fuck off!"

Silver quirked a brow. "Language," he said, warning in his tone. Gold was about to point out that Silver had never seemed to care before when a door opened into the small room. A kid no older than fourteen walked through--no, an actual honest to Arceus _kid,_ who had gotten all wrapped up in this crazy shit?!--and nodded curtly to the redhead.

"Silver," he said shortly, setting a briefcase and file folder down on the desk in front of Gold.

Silver returned the gesture. "Black-Two." He gave Gold a glance. "Only thirteen, but he has some… interesting techniques for extracting information." _Only thirteen?_ Well, that explained the chastising of the Breeder's foul mouth.

Now it was Gold's turn to quirk an eyebrow. "Someone's been keeping up on his English lessons," he quipped. Silver's lips tugged upwards just the slightest little bit, but Black-two's expression remained stony. "And it looks like someone else needs to lighten up a little."

Black-two gave Silver a look. "It would appear that we don't need to do much to get him to talk," he said. Silver huffed.

"Try keeping him on one topic."

"Hey!"

Black-two rolled his eyes and opened up the file folder. "Gold Hibiki, correct?"

"Yup, mi--"

"21 years old?"

"Uh. Yeah."

"Relations: Anne Hibiki, mother; Crystal Banks, friend, Red Del Verde, friend, Yellow Del Verde, friend, Silver Sasaki," he glanced over at Silver, "friend--"

"Yeah yeah okay, I get it. You know who I'm close with. So what?" he proposed, gesturing as much as he could with his hands cuffed behind the chair back. "You don't have _them_ , you have _me_. I mean--yeah alright, you have Silver, but it's not like you'd do anything, so I'm not spilling." His eyes flicked over to Silver for a fraction of a second. He wouldn't...right?

Black-two sighed and put down the file. "While yes, I am forbidden from causing any form of direct harm to an ally--not that I would anyway, since Silver is quite able and competent--" he opened the briefcase-- "the same can't be said about you, or other people you may put above your sworn confidence." Black-two brought two devices out of the case. One was a simple-looking laptop, and the other was a complicated panel of buttons and switches.

The kid opened the laptop and typed for a few moments before turning it around so that Gold could see. The screen showed four rectangular quadrants, each with a different person in it. They switched, as well, but all of them sent a shiver down Gold's spine. Crystal was shown making dinner in her kitchen, Blue was flipping through a photo album, Red and Yellow were watching a movie together, that Diamond kid was practicing his routine with his buddy, Green was on the phone, Ruby was sewing, and Sapphire was training. One quadrant even showed Gold's mostly empty apartment.

Gold gasped. "Pibu! Get off the counter, we've talked about this! I thought--dude, I trusted you!" he exclaimed.

Silver pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering something that Gold couldn't hear, and Black-two cleared his throat. "Gold. The point is--"

"I get it, believe me. 'Ooh, we've got cameras in your friends' houses! We might even have assassins there! Ooooo~.' And yeah, I'm freaked out by that. How long have the cameras been there?"

"Three months."

" _Three mo--_ holy shit!"

"For Arceus' sake, Gold, would you _listen?!_ " Silver snapped.

Gold bit back hard. "No, would _you_ listen?! You're seriously gonna tell me, straight faced, that you'd hurt--hell, maybe even _kill_ Crys?! Red and Yellow?! _Blue?!_ "

Silver looked away and something changed in his expression. _Good, maybe now he'll think about what the fuck he's doing,_ Gold thought. "For the good of all mankind, yes," he said, though the words were shaky, unsure and half whispered as he still refused to meet Gold’s gaze.

Gold narrowed his eyes and leaned in as close as he could, picking the back legs of his chair up off of the ground. The harsh fluorescent light cast dark, dramatic shadows over his face--perfect. "Bull. Fucking. Shit. And you know it, Silver. You know it, I know it, hell, this guy probably even knows it!" he jerked his head towards Black-two with such force that he almost toppled over. "Stop being a dumbass, Silv! I don't know what they said to make you think that killing anyone was worth it, but fuck's sakes, man, _think_ about it!"

Silver shook his head. "No. No, no no no no, you're _wrong_ !" he shouted. For the first time, Gold noticed angry tears on Silver's face, dribbling down onto his pristine white uniform. When had he started crying? " _You're wrong, okay?! Do you get that?! You couldn't understand what we're doing! Not ever, alright?! So just...just shut up! Shut up and let us do this so things will be alright again!_ " He hiccupped and was quiet, glaring at Gold, who had been stunned into silence.

Black-two watched this with an unchanging expression. He produced a water bottle from his bag. "Silver, you are distressed. Water?" he offered. Silver took the bottle and drew several long gulps, taking almost all of the contents.

"Thanks," he said. Black-two just nodded.

"Take as long as you need, we can continue this whenever you feel up to it. After all, it's not like he's going anywhere."

Silver let out a dry, half-hearted chuckle. "You're right. I'll just take a moment," he replied, wiping his face and getting up.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind him, Black-two turned to Gold. He drew something else from his bag-- _Oh holy fuck, that's a gun_ . Gold was really panicking now. A heavy _thud_ resounded from behind the door. "Uh, h-hey, hey buddy, maybe put that down?" he laughed nervously, trying to push his seat backwards. "It--heh--it'll be a little difficult to get info out of me if I'm dead, r-right? Haha..."

Black-two rolled his eyes. "That's true, but I can't have anyone know what happened tonight," he explained. _What does he meAN OH HOLY SHIT ON A STICK THAT THUD WAS SILVER!!_ Gold's brain was acting at light speed and he was practically shaking because of adrenal--oh, wait, he _was_ shaking because of the situation he was in.

Reeling with this new information and the panic of _'oh god oh fuck I'm about to be shot'_ , Gold recoiled. "You messed with that water, right?! Uh yeah um WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?! I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T DO THAT?!?!" he screamed.

Black-two shrugged nonchalantly. "My superiors would likely kill me if they found out, but the risk was worth it. His faith was starting to waver. And besides," he said, still keeping that emotionless expression, "the only two people who know what actually happened are you and I." He took aim straight at Gold's heart.

The door burst open, and a girl Black-two's age stood in the doorway. Her eyes widened at the sight inside. "Lack!" she exclaimed.

Black-two hesitated, whipping his head around at the girl. Gold took this wonderful opportunity to pull an action-movie stunt. He leaned forward and swung his body so that the chair smacked the boy.

It only half failed miserably.

The pistol fired right into Gold's abdomen and Black-two went sprawling across the floor. The girl in the doorway screamed and two more people joined her, worried. Gold half-recognized them, but was also in shock from being, y'know, shot. He felt so… disconnected from everything. Sort of like one of those first-person shots in an action movie except it's a crappy shot and you just feel awkward and want the camera to go back to normal. Then everything started burning? A blazing, searing pain spread throughout his body from the wound. "Augh, holy shit!" he yelled, clutching his side. Hot, sticky liquid was gushing out. _Oh my Arceus that is a fuckton of blood..._

"Yeah, but hang in there, alright?" Gold looked up. When had Blue gotten there? He sure didn't know.

"Ah...did I say that out loud?"

Blue laughed, but it was strained. Gold could see that she was trying to hide a lot of fear, which was fair--Silver, basically her little brother at this point--was, let's be honest, dead or well on his way to becoming that way. "Yup. Think you can walk?" she asked.

He hesitated, then nodded. "Maybe..."

Blue slung his arm around her shoulder. "Well, try, okay? I don't think I can drag you all the way to the roof. You hanging in there, Whi?"

"What? O-oh, yes, Miss Blue!"

"Grea--BLACK BE CAREFUL WITH HIM OH MY ARCEUS YOU'RE GONNA KILL MY LITTLE BROTHER AND I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Gold tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other, but things blurred together in the chaos. One second he was trying--and almost succeeding, he might add--to climb stairs, the next he was being thrown on top of Silver on Blue's Blastoise, Blasty. The rest of the night faded into a blur that he might have been conscious for most of, but ultimately Gold was happy to be alive and to have Silver with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Have a great day/night~ ^^


End file.
